The Justice League
by FreshTendrills
Summary: An unknown alien race has arrived on Earth, the question looms- friend or foe? Will the road to finding out pull the team apart? Read the epic featuring new characters and the JLA. An event story only The Justice League can handle!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter I: Corinthians

The aliens known as Corinthians arrived on Earth when everyone least expected it. The scene looked grey. The sky bruised. What happen seemed in an instant would have a profound effect on the heroes of Earth and beyond. For a reckoning was upon them and so the sky parted and there was…

First Contact

The Corinthians arrived in Metropolis. A small pod had crashed near Bakerline, and soon after Superman arrived. It wasn't long till reporter Jimmy Olsen alongside law enforcement were on the scene. What they discovered was an alien inside. The alien was tall nearly seven feet in height. Muscular build. Superman ripped the pod door open and the alien jumped out. Its skin resembled that of the element gold. Long arms and legs fit for battle. Superman noticed with his vision that the alien's skin seemed hardened. Its eyes glowed yellow.

"It's ok…we are here to talk. Do you understand me?" Asked Superman as he looks puzzled, yet he understands he has the upper hand. "Do you know where you are? I am Superman…" The alien stares at Olsen. The police are quick to point their guns at this mysterious figure. The alien is quick to react with a stance ready to jump. But Superman intervenes as he slowly walks towards this alien all the while advising the police, "Lower your weapons, lower them now" the alien's skin begins to turn purple. Its stance is less threatening, warmer, almost approachable. "This here is my friend Jimmy…and we just want to get to know you. Who are you?" The alien smiles. Its eyes reflect the clearing sky. The alien looks up as Martian Manhunter and Wonder Woman appear.

The alien would then extend its hand to Superman. Superman accepted it's greeting. A mere handshake.

A total of five pods fell from the sky. One in Metropolis. One in Kor. One in Qurac. One in Starfish Island. And One in Evergreen City. Each pod inhibiting an unknown alien. Each pod blasted open. Each alien makes peace. Till finally, each alien is gathered together. They are given their belongings. Each alien came with their own armor and weaponry. Superman leads the charge for each alien to be treated right. Finally, Wonder Woman and Superman talk to the five aliens.

They gather around discussing amongst themselves. One stands out as it seems to be in constant gold coloring. The color concluded by Batman as a defense mechanism, but also as Batman put it, "a sign of strength and smarts". Superman and Wonder Woman enters the room chosen by the aliens as their temporary home. The room is big enough to walk around. Its colors are very flamboyant. No furniture needed, only their pods. Hence the room size.

"Hello," Superman said, Wonder Woman follows with "Greetings…"

The alien that is covered in gold looks at Wonder Woman and smiles. It nods as if to signal agreement. Wonder Woman walks past Superman and grabs the aliens shoulder and pulls it towards her and the alien reacts in defense. Quickly creating some form of a sword with a liquid it contained on its forearm. The other four aliens scatter. The alien finally says something.

"No. No. No violence" The alien sounds familiar. The alien sounds rough. It hasn't talked in days. Perhaps years.

"I know. I figure that you wear armor, and if my friend's conclusion of the gold color is correct, you are prepared for battle. I myself am always prepared for battle. I meant no harm…you are quick. And you carry a lethal weapon." Wonder Woman looks impressed.

"My name is Cyrus. I am a warrior. I am also King of my people—

"and who are your people?" Superman is quick to respond.

"we are the Corinthians."

Superman notices the other four Corinthians appear again.

"If I may, how exactly are you talking English? Or how are we even understanding you right now…"

One of the other Corinthians talks.

"My name is Lozen…We learned your language on our way here. See we have in our pods a transmitter. As soon as we get near enough to a planet or star we can receive messages and such—

"so, you were spying on us?" Superman jesters as he smirks.

"well, yes…It took us two years to arrive here. And now here we are."

"If I may," Says Cyrus, "we are here to learn. Learn your ways, Superman. Earths ways. To finally begin anew. See our planet was taken from us by bandits." Cyrus' eyes get emotional, he stares to the ground to compose himself. "Left with very little options, we fled. We fled to the planet Tragua. The people there helped us, and we do not want to bother them much longer than what we have." He looks Superman in the eyes, "so, me and four of my best warriors and minds have searched the galaxy for ideas and cultures. We do this for the sake of survival and my plan to start a new world. A world made of the best ideas from each planet we encounter. Earth is our tenth planet. It's a very special planet as you may know Kryptonian." Upon hearing his homes name Superman's warm face clouts. He hardens.

"How do you know of my planet? And who I am?"

Cyrus responds without hesitation, "yes, we know of your legend. It is known across the galaxy, yet little is known of the Earth itself. We have heard quite the tales. Some say you rule this world like a tyrant…it is safe to say that that is wrong."

"Yes. Very…and forgive me for my questioning I've had a bad run-in with individuals who know I'm from Krypton. I suppose my 'legend' knows more about me that I'd like…As I was saying, yes, we the Justice League are simply the Earths protectors, but it's not only up to us as to whether your stay is welcomed, Cyrus. The world will decide. Until then we shall continue this talk. Good day."

"Thank you. We will wait patiently. Earth may very well be our last chance to truly begin anew." Says Lozan. Wonder Woman nods at Lozan as both her and Superman proceed to leave.

World leaders along with Superman and Wonder Woman arranged a meeting with the Corinthian leader known as Cyrus. Cyrus laid out his plans for knowledge. He simply wanted to learn. Since the Corinthians were without a planet but had found haven within the planet Tragua known in space as the jewel of space sector 1194. The Green Lantern John Stewart informed the Justice League that peace reigned in that planet. He believed that if Cyrus and his people were given a home there, then they assure us no harm.

A truce was agreed upon.

The Corinthians would slowly start arriving at Earth. Greetings were held around the world. Each world leader and their own heroes were at hand. Giant ships as big as the eye could see. They broke the clouds. Everyone welcomed them. The Corinthians were here to simply study the coexisting of humans and animals. Humans and Aliens. With it, they would coexist with others. They could one day build a new home. With this new knowledge, they would also share their history with the earthlings and the League.

Cyrus took a liking to Batman and Superman's relationship. He wondered how a mere mortal could stand next to a Kryptonian. So, he approached Batman. He wanted to know him. He wanted to understand him. Batman was not so forthcoming as the others with the Corinthians.

Prior to their arrival, the League held a private meeting to discuss the agreement.

One week prior to Cyrus and world leaders meeting

Each member sits in their chairs except Superman and Wonder Woman. Both stands discussing their understandings of Cyrus and the Corinthians. The good that may come from agreeing. The possibilities are endless. As both Superman and Wonder Woman explains the Corinthians objective to the Justice League Barry Allen is quick to volunteer to help give their people a helping hand if necessary. Suggesting that if Superman and Wonder Woman vouched for Cyrus then so would he.

"I thank you, Barry, I do believe plenty of good may come from this," Superman says as he gives Barry an approving smile.

Hal Jordan would follow a comrade to their death. Adding that if John Stewart and the Green Lantern Corp. approve he had no issue befriending the Corinthians. Aquaman approved solely on the basis that the sea would not be touched. That any information of his kingdom shall not be acquired first hand, rather given by a person of his choosing. Superman simply said that no struggle will be had.

"Cyrus told us that he simply wants knowledge. Understanding. Perhaps rules to which we govern ourselves. So, trust me when I say this Aquaman. there should be no problem with your cautions. If there is, I am sure we can find a resolution"

Martian Manhunter shared some of Aquaman's hesitation. "If I may. I have fought by your side many times Superman. I believe I am your friend, by the definitions that we live by I have known you for quite some time." He turns to everybody, "we all have known each other for quite some time. Yet for every battle, for every laugh, conversation…for every lost. I, with all my abilities, have yet to truly understand how Earth truly works. —"

"There lies the problem doesn't it" intervenes Batman. Everyone except Martian Manhunter reacts to Batman. Both members understand their stance. "An alien race comes to our planet fully equipped with alien technology…It is indeed a scary thought. To understand us" Batman gets up from his chair and looks out from the window "… It is indeed a gaudy task. And what if the lesson learned is not the right one. Earth and its people have a history of violence."

Hal Jordan bites his lower lip. He wonders the thought of battle. The battle for peace.

"I understand your point, Batman. Both of your points. But when will Earth join the conversation of space. In all my years saving the planet we have never stopped to consider other worlds. How would it alter our own views if Earth would understand intergalactic police? They say Tragua is the crowning jewel of peace. I imagine that Earth can be that too. Maybe learning from Cyrus can bring us closer to that peace." Hal Jordan then turns to Superman with a curiosity "I imagine that's part of your plan right…Superman? I mean I'm not saying we need to get in bed with this guy, but maybe we can start with some firm handshakes…"

Batman looks Superman in the eyes. Superman looks to the ground. Contemplating the situation.

Wonder Woman chimes in. "I don't believe Cyrus means us harm. But I do admit that it would be best to keep a close eye. We must learn from them. Judging by their pods and armor, they are battle ready. But Cyrus speech. His mannerism speaks of innocence. His mind speaks honesty. J'onn you surely must've peeked inside one of the Corinthians minds. Tell me I'm wrong. Martian Manhunter nods.

"You are correct Wonder Woman—

Wonder Woman turns to Batman

Batman looks at Wonder Woman.

"I will be the close eye needed." Quick to respond, Batman is aware that Wonder Woman does not agree with him. And the other Justice League members continue to question the idea of trusting outside forces. "I will prepare for whatever happens. I know the League is all in on trusting Cyrus. I want to be too. Life may very well be a preparation for something that never happens" Batman understands his position. He knows his role and believes that he is right.

Hal Jordan looks at Barry with a confused face and whispers "What the hell does that even mean?"

Barry smirks and shakes his head. He whispers back to Hal, "if you are prepared for something, that something won't occur because you're prepared. Come on Hal" Barry smirks as he stares at Batman with admiration.

Batman continues to talk.

"When we first began, you came to me" Batman looks at Superman, "telling me about how you and J'onn had an idea. To create the Justice League. Wonder Woman. A Green Lantern. A man who can run faster than time itself. I hesitated." Batman then turns to everyone with a less threatening expression. His voice softens, "not because I was afraid, rather the opposite. For the first time, in a long time, I knew that things would change." His eyes suddenly become serious. "The darkness was always there to serve as a reminder. A reminder that things will get better. We will reach the end where light shall unmask me. That day has not arrived. But I knew then, with the Justice League we could get there…Perhaps I'm not ready." Batman starts walking towards the exit. He has said his peace.

"The unknown" Superman tells Batman, **"**the unknown is always ready to unveil itself." Batman turns to face them, "When we started the Justice League, we did unveil something. We changed the world. This opportunity to bridge worlds may be that next step that we have been waiting for. For the people of Earth to truly become citizens of the galaxy." Superman tells Batman. He then turns to everyone. "Some things are simply out of our reach. And this…this is that reach we need. No more Brainiac or foes that rival him. Now we would have galactic justice, not simply League justice." The Justice League stands up. "And yes, my friend, perhaps it would finally lead to us hanging up our capes."

FADE TO BLACK.


	2. Chapter 2 (fixed)

Chapter II: The Batman

Set in Motion: Post World Leaders Summit

Tonight there're nightmares out about.

A disheveled man lies on the ground. Broken, beaten, tired. He forms a fist but is too weak to hold it strong. The moonlight speaks in shadows and his instincts kick in. As he musters the energy to move, he sees his own shadow in regret, _how did it come to this? I knew something was off. Perhaps I acted too soon? I need to find it before they do!_

Bruce Wayne wakes up sweating a fright. He gets up afraid of what the Corinthians may bring, yet he is also afraid of the Earth. The more he puts his mind on the matter the more he fears the Earth's influence on these aliens. He notices that Alfred left a note next to his prepared breakfast.

"Dear Bruce,

I made breakfast so please eat it. I and Dick went to help Ms. Gordan move to her new apartment. And to calm her father down. Since Mr. Gordan can't seem to stop worrying about his daughter beginning anew.

Please try to rest and not overwork yourself.

Yours,

Alfred Pennyworth."

"Ah Alfred, you should know I'm inclined to work more when told not to," Bruce smirks.

The Batcave. The stuff of legends it is. Normal eyes could not truly tell the shape or where things are, but Bruce's eyes have gotten accustomed to it. It's only when the lights turn on that the cave's sublimity is declared.

"The Cyrus file, Origin Corinthian. A warrior king ready for battle on a whim. He seeks truth and peace…He seeks peace?"

Bruce continues to create a hypothesis. He continues to search for answers, but nothing seems to point to an idea as to what the objectives are for the Corinthians. Are they simply here to learn? And as J'onn mentioned, can Earth and its civilization be deciphered quickly. After all the Corinthians have given an estimate as to how long they would stay on earth.

"thirty days, thirty days they said. It amazes me how everyone is very open to the idea of being studied…"

Bruce sits on his chair. All the technology in the world at his leisure, yet nothing. He wonders if this may be his limits, but then he turns to his collection. The Joker, Two-Face, Poison Ivy and the list go on. He wonders what makes the mind tick, what makes his mind tick.

"Casual wears tonight. I think I'll go out. Get a drink."

Batcave AI responds "Mr. Wayne, I wasn't aware you had casual wear? You have plenty of tuxedos and tailored outfits?"

"Tailor me a casual one then" Bruce's attention is at the news being given

"The Corinthian leader Cyrus will speak momentarily, but in the meantime here are our guest today, Ben Glover of the Daily Planet and Sam Johnson of our morning show, Morning Gotham. Sam will start with you, what are your thoughts on the Corinthians and their plans to study us, as they said."

"We cannot accept more aliens coming from the sky! It's that simple. We are beginning to accept the crazy with the normalcy of human beings. I mean having a Justice League is one thing, they're protecting our lives, but this, this is just absurd. And study us! To what end I say. I mean it's that simple, the time it would take—"

"Well if I may Sam, Cyrus the leader of the Corinthians gave us a timeline to their stay. He said 30 days—"

"He? Now we're discussing 'It' as if he's part of our civilization. I mean here in Gotham they accept a Bat as their savior, so now aliens"

Bruce smirks.

"Now Sam please let Ben finish his point."

"I'm just saying, but ok" Sam seems angry. His face brightens red and he slightly sweats.

Ben speaks in a nervous tone as if he is afraid his commentary might be misinterpreted.

"To start, the Corinthians came with advanced alien technology far more advanced than ours, yet they're allowing us to study it. They probably could've done more damage if they wanted to just by attacking us as many are afraid of. The Justice League are keeping a close eye, alongside the world's governments. I mean I don't know what to say besides that they've been on earth for more than a week and they have signed a peace treaty just a day ago. I'm still here and so are you."

"Ah, I hate to cut this short, but the Corinthian leader is about to speak."

Bruce relaxes. "Batcave a coffee please."

"One coffee coming up."

Bruce studies Cyrus as he is shown discussing something with government officials. He notices how quickly Cyrus managed to adapt his mannerism to those of humans. Down to smiling and reacting to speech. He's rather impressed.

"Hello, People of Earth. I am Cyrus of Corinthia. I am a Corinthian. My planet was destroyed by bandits many years ago. My people have traversed the universe in search of a home, but along the way, we desire the knowledge of life. How civilizations coexist. How everyone can…how everyone can love each other. Agree and disagree with each other. How one thing may mean something different in other moments." Cyrus looks directly at the camera. Directly at the people of the Earth. "I have spoken to the world leaders and they've given me the wisdom I had never knew existed. I have traveled planets that many praises as jewels of whole sectors. But Earth is something else." He smiles. He looks up to signal a sense of embracement. "I want to learn from you. From you and you and you" He points to different reporters and world leaders. "It is said that education is the sign of growth here on Earth, I want to grow alongside you all. I as the representative of my people, I have signed a peace treaty to follow the rules set by the World Leaders and the Justice League. Rest assured I mean you no harm. In fact, I want to be embraced by such unique individuals such as yourselves"

Bruce gets up "Batcave where are my casual clothes?" he sips from his coffee.

"On your bed Mr. Wayne."

As Bruce exits the Batcave he wonders about the extremes discussed on the news and how Cyrus seems to be the opposite of what many fears. He is normal. Advance technology and letting the league dissect it. A trade-off. Perhaps he was wrong to doubt Cyrus intentions, but there are still questions. Why Earth? And if Bandits destroyed their planet, were they followed?

"Time to hit the streets."

The Streets

Bruce takes a detour of his usual schedule. He walks the streets of Gotham. The streets lacked the depth of mornings past and such the day went. Evidently, the day was surreal—strangers were stranger and the streets more frantic. Each minute the sky cemented the emptiness of the city. The clearness of the blue heavens lighted up the scarce left for those few to walk through.

"Hey Johnny, here I come!" Bruce overhears someone say, perhaps a new stranger coming through, but Bruce continues to walk past the loudness, the randomness. He muscles his way through the thick fog that has engulfed the city as of late. Entering the ZZ to gain a breather as well as perspective. The Zero Zone an established safe area where the defenseless and aggressors can mingle. "Bruce! I knew you would come today" so says the always cheerful Bobo whose face was unmistakable as he had two different colored eyes—blue and grey— as well as a dirty looking beard no matter how much he tried to clean it. "Hey, come on Bruce don't go radio silent on me now", He smiled as he nodded for a drink and set himself up at the bar. "Well, you know what they say Bo even a fool is considered wise if he stays silent…," yes, a fool. Bruce begins to try to get into character. His get up, a fake beard and disheveled hair, and a casual outfit.

"Well Bruce, how long it been?" Bobo gives him an honest look. "Last time I saw you, you were being chased by the Bat. Now you just walk in all casual like…Like that last time wasn't a trip, ha!" Bobo laughs and when he does the bar seems energetic. His teeth tend to stand out due to their artificialness. Shiny bunch.

"Well Bo, this time it's just a casual day and I enjoy your company." Bruce is earnest. "Pour one and let's talk." Bobo pours him a special drink. One Bruce particularly enjoys. "Well, Bo what's been the word around here?"

"Well, Bruce the word around here and around Gotham underground is the alien's technology is up for grabs." Bobo cleans a glass. He smiles as his eyes glow. But with a sudden snap his mood changed, as if to realize a mistake. "Look Bruce I know you like to place some bets, but maybe, I don't know, maybe sit this one out." As his smile slowly disappears. The cheerful Bobo suddenly becomes a street guru, a man whose knowledge is taken for granted, the streets are always taken for granted. Not by Bruce.

"I've been gone for what, a month? What could've changed so much since then?" Asked Bruce, Bobo's face slowly worsens. "Well, Bobo?"

To Bruce's surprise, the few people in the bar became frightened, some leave and others simply look away. _What is wrong with this picture?_

"Bo pour me a drink" a voice that is scrappy, half burnt, and the other half lost. Jarhead walks in with his men. "No need to worry people. I just come in for some drink. Everything's been decided. Continue on."

Jarhead. A mean mother of a man. A big square jaw, blunt eyes, a clean flat top. His shoulders seem to extend to an unnatural length. Wearing his patent army jacket, large enough to cover this behemoth of a man. On the right arm, an insignia of high rank is visible. His reputation has grown ever since Batman took down Two-Face. Bruce can sense his presence is a frightful one.

He orders Bobo to fix him and his men a table by the corner next to the jukebox *Mark Lanegan's One Hundred Days Plays*. As Jarhead sits down, Bruce gets up. He whispers to Bobo as he prepares the gangsters drinks, "aliens and weapons, this guy equals the 'danger,' correct?" Bobo looks at Bruce as a good friend would, "Please, don't. Not with this guy Bruce. He's the real—"

"Bo! My drinks."

Bruce nods to Bobo as he slowly walks toward the exit. He feels the presence of this man. He feels the need to fix this feeling. He wants to fix it.

As Bruce walks the streets and alleyways waiting for the night to truly kick in, he lingers on his friend's advice. "_Well, Bruce the word around here and around __Gotham underground is the alien's technology is up for grabs__," Bobo cleans a glass. He smiles as his eyes glow, but with a sudden snap, his mood changed, as if to realize a mistake. "Look Bruce I know you like to place some bets, but maybe, I don't know__, maybe sit this one out__." Alien tech, how would any of the street merchants be able to get this level of tech? And why? Two-Face is gone, I knew Gotham was up for grabs, but this is too soon. Alien tech… How? Jarhead, I need to know who this man is…_Bruce continues to walk, noticing how the streets are slowly getting full. Full of strangers. Full of motives.


	3. Chapter 3

JLA 12

*(Before the arrival in Chapter I)*

Chapter III: Bonding

Apokolips: Questions? The Future Man

The planet Apokolips a world full of potential. Its people are geniuses, strong, and primed to enter the galaxy. In this world lies a man whose ambitions go beyond the galaxy. He desires what lies ahead of the **Good**. He waits for his students. He waits for his future.

The room is full of energetic students. Darkseid looks at them. He has a mean face, rugged, war-torn. He is intimidating, and his presence is felt. He walks with military vigor and the room glooms in yellows and bright pinks. The students are dressed in moods, the colors change depending on how they feel. Darkseid's eyes linger on them noticing everyone's mood become a darker hue of purple.

"The universe is a series of events that topple each other." The classroom focused on the teacher. "First there was nothing, then there was light. What follows is a series of algorithmic designs that shape history. Each new design is better than the last in its current environment.

The students seem interested, surprised even.

"With evolution, we then start to understand our past, yet we never truly understand ourselves, now do we? Say we examine our bodies. We are made up of 10 octillion atoms, however, the clear majority of these atoms are not used. All the while each atom is billions of years old.

A conundrum.

Before the light there was nothing. After the light, there were empty spaces being filled up by design…Take, for example, a bonding effect. Which occurs when two things touch. When two things become for a second—one. This is not by accident, this is by design. Civilization tends to desire connection. We need socialites. We are designed that way, to have a bond. You may be asking you're self, but who is the designer? Or what does it mean that these atoms are not being used? The answer to that…the Gods designed it that way."

A student raises her hand, she, like most of her classmates, seems puzzled. Yet her outfit is Orange. She is interested.

"why di- "

"but why?"

Darkseid looks at the student with acknowledgment. His eyes brighten.

"The question that looms over us will forever be what's next, and why that is. Perhaps, the Gods desire us to believe in individuality but play us as mere puppets in the grand design of things…and are we?

The students ponder the question. The question of identity, of self, of truth. Each tries to answer a question that may not have an answer.

"Remember, questions are the backbone of a true mind."

The student looks up at Darkseid. He wonders what she may be looking for. She doesn't raise her hand. She simply asks

"If the Gods created the light, then who created them?"

Darkseid stares at his student. He stares with a sense of hope, of honor, of sincerity…

"Yes, who created the Gods? Take for example that desk." Darkseid points to the girl's desk. "Unique. Each individual desk is designed differently because two things are never identical. Even birthed twins. One comes first…a difference of a second. Life really. But to take it back to the desk."

The classroom staring at the desk. Waiting for his answer.

"The desk is small. For me at least," the classroom squeaks a small laugh, "it's small, but it works. It's crafted. It is designed." He looks at the different colors on display, reds, purples, oranges, and more. "Who made the creator you ask? A question for all time, but one that sparks knowledge. If I mold minds, am I not a God?"

The little girl ponders the question, "Are you?"

"The universe, remember, is a series of ideas toppling themselves. The Gods of old are no longer with us, and like this desk, a new one will always be made." The classroom continues to discuss these ideas.

A man with ideas is dangerous, but a man of action is changing the world.

"What constitutes as greatness"

"I don't know, what action is bad?"

"Hold on, you have to know what a bad action is. I mea—"

"Of course, I know, but that could be said towards the question you posed!"

"Ha! Now let me finish my rebuttal please…"

Silence.

"If I pinch you on your cheek, does it not hurt?"

"Well, I guess I would say it depends—"

"Exactly. It depends on who is doing the pinching! The idea of hitting you hard and so forth, hence, the idea of my 'bad' is not quite as 'bad' as yours."

"Yes, greatness can be measured the same way."

"There lies our disagreement. Greatness is greatness. Say you saved a hundred dying babies, I would think most individuals across the galaxy would consider that greatness, correct?"

"I suppose"

"but what of the demon who murders a hundred babies? What of this malignant thing?"

"He's 'bad' I suppose."

"yes, but equally as impactful as the other. Hence, greatness is not about the act, rather the impact such actions have."

The two individuals continue to argue as the room begins to fill up. The room was full of powerful people. Darkseid enters the room and is greeted with much appreciation.

"if the idea of greatness lies on impact, then what is individual talent, that says is undiscovered by the vast majority. If one does not witness or hear about it, does it not exist?"

"Well, what's the point of being 'great' if not to be acknowledged as such? But that is beside the point. I do believe the tree is outside and the clouds are up in the sky and so on and on and on."

Darkseid amused by the interaction, he listens and watches these men argue for what seemed forever. The argument has been the same for quite some time, yet neither is willing to give in. The room around them though seems to be passing the time with drink, health, and gossip.

Darkseid interjects himself in the conversation, "Action, that is the only answer to what equals greatness, evil, good—"

"Sir, action but what of it!"

"Why would you interrupt our—"

"Because of your lack of action in the discussion. Both of you have had the same answers, but spouted out in different manners." Darkseid's presence looms heavily over the two men. "If I say I would kill both of you…right now would you agree with me?"

"…"

"Ah, what, why would you…"

He stares at them with cold lifeless eyes. The two men do not know if he is serious or not.

"I don't want to die, sir."

"Of course, my life or agreement, ha!"

"Action is what makes us who we are. If you are void of it, then what are you."

As the night passed and ended so did the discussion. What is action if not a series of defining moments?

Apokolips: Design

Apokolips a world conquered by desire, ambition, and strength. Darkseid has conquered the planet. What once was a rich world full of dreams, now stands united under one thought, his thought. The smell of burnt dirt arises as the lava burns down homes and the screams of the living. Apokolips streets are rundown full of bounty hunters for hire and rebels trying to survive or leave Apokolips. But Darkseid has ordered a lockdown on the borders.

As he walks past the crowds that beg for life, he simply spares them the time. Cries and whispers disappear in an instant. There came a time when the Old Gods died. Indeed, Darkseid rules Apokolips. He thrives in his controlled chaos. A giant, a warrior, a survivor, a God.

"Bring me the warrior who bested the beast," Darkseid demands it. He desires the warrior for reasons his councilmen and followers know not. His actions are his own, but he keeps the eyes and ears of Apokolips close to him. "Master, but why this warrior? He is a mere bounty hunter? A lucky shot I would guess."

As chaos roams in Apokolips a warrior by the name of Omri makes his name off killing. He is skilled, and his feats have reached the thoughts of many. His physical presence is not much to go by—he is tall and lanky. He wears a coat to cover his armor and his sword. He is a great warrior, a smart one. His face breeds charm, but in a world like Apokolips that charm is not pretty. He brought down the Beast, a fierce six-legged monster that roamed the black desert of Apokolips.

Darkseid has called for him.

"Omri of the Corinthians come forth!" Kalibak roars. A warrior ready for battle—he is Kalibak—he is Darkseid's eldest son.

The people of Apokolips heard the command. Every tongue cut its breath. Omri has been called to meet his God. Omri is smart enough not to run or disobey him. He walks past his comrades, a group of five, but five minds willing to die for each other. He walks without hesitation, knowing that each warrior there is willing to defend him, but a proud warrior is always ready to face death.

Walking past the shipyards, the graveyards, abandon houses all seem like a blur, nothing to focus on until he reaches God's Walkway. Two giant statues appear pointing the way towards the call. The statues look old and rugged. Weeds seem at home and snakes clamor to them. The burnt dirt seems to disappear here rather the mist carries disappear. Both statues appear to be holding a baby. Both statues believed to have been Gods. Legends tell that these two men created the universe, Omri was never much for legends. He ventures onwards.

Death speaks in this walkway, but all Omri feels is dust and wind. He has never feared death, but this is different. Death seems everlasting here, as if, there is no escape. The Soul does not leave Death in this walkway. Omari knows the uneasiness of the walkway is a sign of power and slaughter. Omri tells himself that "death is a certainty." The Gods have spoken for us all, yet what do you do when a God has called for you. The thought of what's next is looming.

Midway upon the journey that has been entrusted to him, he rests. Giant boulders that resemble a castle, or what use to be one. Now it's a mere tower and the rest is burnt to the ground. He makes camp. The green mist engulfs the area, the souls of the unforgiven weep. Sometimes call for help. As time passes he desires to sleep, but he senses a group of men following him. He knows these men are not from the streets of Apokolips. Perhaps the outer rim. His position is worrisome due to not having much protection, but the road traveled to reach God is not a safe one. Long walks and empty spaces and that damn mist.

"Come forth, come forth and I will spare all of your lives!" Omri pleads, wanting combat to be the last resort.

Footsteps, swords, throwing knives, and spears are heard slightly.

"Why serve him!"

"Omri a warrior but not man enough to fight a Darkseid!"

"Ha, join us!"

More voices are heard yelling and taunting Omri. He wonders if the men are going to attack or simply press mild threats. It wasn't until he felt an arrow pass by his neck that he gathered himself. The mist surrounds him and Omri feel the warriors surround him as well. The bows are being pulled back, ready to strike.

What seemed like a flash, Omri pulled out his sword that was hidden under his coat, blocking more arrows than he could count on two hands.

"Agh! How!"

A hooded old woman comes running towards Omri, he quickly lowers his shoulders and jumps out of the way. She seemed to simply run off. Meanwhile, more arrows are fired and to no avail. He still stands.

"Omri! Why fight us!"

"Who are you? And what do you want from me?"

Several voices can be heard, each with a croaky sound, echoing through the mist.

"Darkseid!"

"Kill the GOD"

"Yes! Kill!"

"Become the God!"

Three old hooded women appear in front of Omri. They're tall and strange looking. Not much of their appearance makes sense, but their presence is dangerous.

They scream in an old forgotten language and disappear.

Omri surprised by the attack, notices the hooded women dropped something. A necklace, as he grabs it and giant beast roars from afar. Omri takes notice and prepares himself. _What is this place? What was that sound? Agh, I can't rest here. Must keep going. _

In 3 days Omri reaches Kalibak.

Kalibak hunched yet he still towering over Omri. His armor is thicker than any blade could pierce. Black and purple are his colors of choice. But it's his green eyes that have made Kalibak known, the Green-Eyed monster they call him. One hit and your life flashes by, but his green eyes haunt you in the afterlife.

"Ah! Omri. I expected a foe as big as myself, Ha! So how was your trip? I hope you didn't run into too many problems on your way here?"

Omri is tensed. He knows Kalibak would be a formidable foe. He chooses his words wisely and honestly. "I ran into three witches and a giant brute, but all is well now. I suppose. Kalibak, correct?"

"Yes. I am he and you Omri. Those three wenches are always causing trouble, but that brute you faced and won, I'm assuming, is Clunker. He's a strong brute, but a brute is what it is. Anyway, I'm glad you made it. My father awaits. Please come in."

Omri enters a palace so pristine, so elegant that he didn't understand what to make of it. His coat, his armor, and his weapons—whatever color they were—all seem grey and brown. In this palace, he simply stands out.

Kalibak leads Omri to a room so dark he can't see himself, only the Green Eyes, and moments later Red Eyes appear. Omri reaches for his sword. Prepared to die, but not without a fight.

"Omri put the sword down" Said Kalibak. "No need for violence. I'm sure I and you could fight for days, but Darkseid—

"No need Kalibak. If he desires a fight so be it. Who am I to not fulfill a warrior his wish?"

The Red Eyes rose taller than Omri's eyes could believe. For the first time in his life, he did not react. He let his sword go. It's as if someone else pulled Omri down and threw away his weapon. Tired and beaten by the trails of the path, he awaits his sentencing.

"I accept Death." Omri looks straight at Darkseid's pulsing eyes. "If you are truly a God then you are worthy of punishing me. You're worthy of sending me to the other side! If so, I accept my God as my punisher." Omari takes his sword and yields. He speaks honorably, but fear has overtaken him. A warrior who understands that death is not to be feared but fear itself should.

"Omri, get up. I don't want to kill you or punish you. I want to give you something" Darkseid eyes sharpen. He grins, and red smoke comes out of his eyes. "I want you to retrieve something for me in the outer realms. If the stories are true you are more than capable of handling this task. What say you?"

Confused, He doesn't quite know what he was waiting for, but death was one of the options. "What business does a God have asking a warrior for work? I mean, why me?"

Darkseid laughs, "Ha! Why? Why you? Because why not Omri. I chose you to do my bidding because I can." Omri is tired. He knows he can't win, yet he just wants rest. He wonders what needs retrieving and if he should choose life.

"The Old Gods Died because I killed them. Choice. A powerful tool Omari. I am giving you a choice to do a task for me. I want you to retrieve someone and along the way to be my Herald. Omari of the Corinthians do you accept my offer?"

"And if I don't?"

"Death will permeate your soul…I will end it quickly for you, but as death consumes you. As death consumes you it will consume your soul." Darkseid reaches towards Omari's head and tells him "as one goes to the steps of the Old Gods, one must begin anew. Remember the choices. Remember the moments. Remember the blood. The tears. The kindness. And then perhaps the steps won't look so big on such strange eyes…" Darkseid's demeanor softens. He wants his Herald. He wants the great warrior by his side. "Omari listen to what I'm offering you. My Herald. A warrior that would be feared across galaxies. Estranged from the world you and me. I know how my people discuss me. I have ears and eyes everywhere. They don't understand why I continue to reinforce pain. Pain is part of the salvation the universe needs. But mere hapless minds could never understand, I a God."

"My soul…It's mine, yes?"

"Of course," Darkseid's eyes brighten. His chest armor appears. His face is clearer now.

"Omri of the Corinthians, I Kalibak calls thee a brother. And whoever goes to war with thy brothers will proceed to the land of the Gods."

"War against—

"War against the Universe Omri," Darkseid's eyes darken. "everyone must know the meaning of pain."

"Why pain?"

"Because… it is my design." Darkseid's words echo throughout Apokolips.


End file.
